


（仙流） 不巧（上+中）

by AmeRukawa



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, senru - Freeform, 仙流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeRukawa/pseuds/AmeRukawa
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sendoh Akira, 仙道彰/流川枫
Kudos: 17





	（仙流） 不巧（上+中）

117就应该搞117但我发誓这个坑是711（但117当然不会把后面放出来的 ！（（其实是我没有写完👻👻👻 

“嘭！”

仙道正在卫生间对着镜子给头发定型，被突然闯入的舍友小松吓了一跳，手一抖压塌了半边头发。

“仙道，我不行了，我要用卫生间！”小松捂着肚子脸色惨白，仙道看他难受得厉害，耸耸肩大方地给小松腾出地方，不忘贴心地带上门。

仙道周五只有一节早课，算上周末正好是接近三天的小长假。宿舍里其余两人早在午饭前就拎包走人了，只有小松和仙道往往不怎么着急。仙道家就在本地，离他所在的A大并不远，父母因为工作原因不常在家，周末无非是独处或者换个地方独处。并不是没人约他，仙道朋友不少，不过他其实并不爱热闹，女生发来的约会短信从来没断过，但仙道也没有兴趣赴任何人的约。仙道懒懒地靠在窗边，盘算要不要去什么地方钓钓鱼换换心情，小松搁在桌上的手机屏幕亮起，仙道回神，对嘛，小松这家伙才是真正的约会不断，没有晚课就往市中心跑，节假日更是从来就没闲下来过。

“仙道，你那有没有止泻药？”小松像根软面条从卫生间晃晃悠悠地出来，他已经跑了三趟卫生间，几乎是把自己扔在床上，微蜷着身子在小腹上打圈揉按。

“我去找找，怎么，你还要出去？”仙道转身去翻自己的常备药箱。

“不了不了，这样出去也没法办事。”仙道不语，他明白小松所说的“办事”指什么。小松初入学就半公开了自己是gay，寝室包括仙道在内的三个男生都表示不介意，因此小松就没有另外调整宿舍。小松手机里的约pao软件不少，大面积撒网，选择性捕捞。他没有固定的xing伴侣，通常都是遇见顺眼的相互出示体检证明就一起过一夜。小松称这只是一种不太寻常的收集癖，集齐了十二生肖还想集齐十二星座。仙道对这种相当随意的观念并不能苟同，但毕竟是他人的生活方式，与己无关，就从不干涉。至于仙道这样长相好性格好成绩好还曾是校篮球队主力的优质男为什么没有被小松纳入集邮册，除了仙道向来清心寡欲过得跟和尚只有一盘烤肉的距离之外，还有一个重要原因——小松坚持认为聪明兔子不吃窝边草，和他睡对床的仙道彰自然处于“灯下黑”的绝对安全区域。

仙道定期购买常备药，收纳得却并不整齐，药箱塞得满满当当，几乎将箱子翻个底朝天也没找到上周才买的止泻药。小松在床上捂着肚子哼哼唧唧，既然不出门就不急着用药，仙道干脆把药全部倒出来整理。

“叮～”一个极为清脆的声音显然是手机里的特别关心来信提示，小松立刻垂死病中惊坐起抓过手机查看消息。大概是这次钓到了高质量的猎物，小松的脸色都突然好了许多，奈何肚子不给面子，咕噜一阵闹腾后他不得不又跑去卫生间，连手机都丢在床上。

仙道终于找到一盒止泻药，看了看日期还在保质期效内，直起身准备放到小松床头，恰好小松的手机又“叮”地想起信息提示。

听到提示音的小松在卫生间撑着力气软绵绵地吼：“仙道！帮我回信息！不管怎么样必须帮我钓住他！我今天爬也要爬去和他约会！”

“好啦好啦。”

仙道划开屏幕锁，点进对话框。

「你好，流川枫，下午有空吗？」

仙道不敢相信地点开个人资料，但头像是本人照片，名字是真实姓名。

一点没错，世界就是这么小。

舍友约pao约到了自己高中时的对手。

流川枫。仙道轻声念着对方的用户名，心里蓦地一阵酸涩，高中时的对手，也是曾经短暂暗恋过的对象。

仙道记下流川的账号，在自己手机上下载了这款app，然后用小松的账号将流川拉黑。

“仙道，你找到药了吗？再不吃药我下午真办不了事了。”

“啊，没找到。”仙道把刚翻出来的止泻药丢进垃圾桶。“这么严重你还是不要出门了。刚好我在校外有点事，我送你去校医院。”

小松估摸着自己再拉下去就要脱水了，连连答应，对仙道的贴心充满了感激，丝毫不知道善良的仙道彰刚刚替他挡走了他筛选一周后才锁定的桃花。

仙道迅速注册了账号，加了流川好友：「刚刚的账号不能用了，下午有空，几点在哪见面？」

「四点，A大体育场。」

「好，不见不散。」

小松从卫生间出来，仙道一脸无辜递过手机：“他说这周不能见就算了，然后就把你拉黑了。”

“啊！”小松接过手机翻看，果然从好友列表消失，顿时一脸悲痛：“这种颜好腿长的1千年一遇啊！你有没有看他主页的照片！还是运动员！而且那张禁欲脸，一看就是床上人狠话不多的那种！嘶～肚子又在痛了～”

“收拾收拾我送你去医院吧，身体要紧。”仙道抬眼看了看小松，心想这种时候还有精力思淫欲。

“噢。”小松有气无力地收拾了一身衣服和洗漱用品，估摸着自己今晚怕是要睡在校医院了。

仙道一边等小松，一边翻看流川的个人主页。

「昵称：流川枫

兴趣：篮球

属性：top

经验：mvp]

啧，top，难搞。

仙道眯了眯眼，gay圈遍地飘零一攻难求，这小子约过多少次了敢自称mvp，仙道气哼哼地磨了磨牙。

“仙道，走吗？”

“走。”仙道体贴地一手替小松拿着东西，一手给一滩烂泥的小松借力行走。

帮小松挂了号安顿在病房，仙道看了看表，还早，想起下午学校有场篮球赛，不如看完比赛直接在体育场和流川碰面。不知怎得仙道竟有些紧张，既然是约pao那内容自然是打pao了，如果流川是纯1怎么办，自己又不能硬来的，万一流川经验丰富自己肯定玩不过他。仙道想起小松说的流川在床上人狠话不多，身经百战的小松眼光应该差不了，仙道为自己未经人事的屁股着想，去体育场前又溜达去校门口买了一管润滑一盒tt。

校篮球赛是A大校队和隔壁师大对战，师大虽然女生居多，可体育生组建起的篮球队居然异常凶悍。身穿蓝白色球衣的小前锋让仙道想起了高中时代，自己高一时就成为了县里数一数二的明星球员，风光占尽，也难逢敌手。直到高二的第一场练习赛，湘北的冷面王牌不依不饶追着他打，从赛场追到小球场，再从小球场追到他家。两人你来我往打了近两年的球，偶尔还会在对方租住的小公寓里留宿，连越野都说仙道私通敌营。后来仙道回东京上大学，没过多久就从彦一那得知流川已经去了美国。仙道原以为流川离开日本，就像鱼柱离开陵南，对自己来说并没太大影响，直到长假回神奈川和原先的队友聚会，遇到了同样在聚会却少了流川的湘北，才后知后觉为什么连日常训练都翘掉的自己肯陪着流川一对一到天黑，为什么从不留越野和福田留宿的自己愿意和流川挤一张并不宽大的床。还好没有开始就没有结束，仙道遗憾之余也有些庆幸自己没有机会陷得太深。仙道有点感慨，当年在自己家看到越野他们落下的A片都脸红地夺门而出的小屁孩怎么就成了基圈mvp。

仙道叹口气，被突然的欢呼拽回思绪，抬眼去看记分牌，恰好看到了对面观众席那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的面孔。

流川。

流川比高中壮了些，但作为运动员还是稍稍嫌瘦，略长的刘海恰好不会扫到眼睛遮挡视线。隔着球场，乍一看和高中时期并没有多少区别。但流川显然没有注意到仙道，他眼睛紧盯着场上两个小前锋的僵持，A大的小前锋急于突破防守，却被对方抢断反攻。仙道眼尖地看到流川皱了皱眉，显然是不满那个球员的急躁。仙道在心里偷笑，你以为高中时的你能好多少，还不是在赛场上就嘟着嘴巴约战，非要在小球场再一决高下。

仙道绕过球场去对面坐在流川身后，冷不丁拍了他的右肩，又从左边探过脑袋，流川果然上当，转过脑袋正要发作才发现原来是老熟人。

“嗨，好久不见。”仙道摆出一贯的微笑，即使心跳如擂鼓，也不露出丝毫慌张。

流川眨了眨眼，半晌吐出一句“白痴”。

“早听说你去美国了，怎么突然来A大？”仙道装作不知道约pao那回事，用高中时两人交谈的语气调侃，“你不会是专门来找我的吧！”

“嘁。我知道你没有再打球了，只是不巧遇见你了。”流川再见到仙道无疑是开心的，只是嘴硬，从面部表情又难以察觉那点愉悦。

“怎么不巧呢？约了别人？”仙道一想到流川和小松不知道聊了多久就莫名生气，语气不大好听，好在流川没有察觉。

“嗯，证件丢在彩姐车上被宫城带走了，找了个人借宿。”

屁的借宿，你要被睡了知道吗？仙道心里腹诽，脸上笑容不减，拿出手机朝流川晃了晃：“碰到我很不巧吗？更不巧的是，你借宿的对象，是我。”

流川突然像被吓到般睁大了眼睛，转过头望了仙道半晌突然朝远离仙道的方向挪了挪，忙不迭的动作是遮掩不住的嫌弃。

仙道有些不解，但也没过分在意：“我家里没别人，你又没有证件，不介意的话去我家吧，比酒店舒服。”毕竟熟悉的环境好办事。

流川恍然发觉自己是有求于人的，勉为其难朝仙道又挪了回去，一张冰山脸上竟满是欲言又止，终于还是开口：“谢谢。但我希望你以后不要那样叫我了。”

“嗯？哪样？”

流川从裤兜掏出手机，划到自己和小松账号的聊天记录，声音不大但是吐字清晰地和仙道朗读——

“小哥哥，周五晚上我就来找你啦！”

“好哥哥，答应了我你可不要再约其他人吖～么么～”

“够了够了！”仙道察觉到周围的女生看过来的眼神都不对了，差点就要扑过去捂住流川的嘴。自己知道小松放得开玩得野，但没想到居然是撒娇卖萌的傻白甜人设。

流川看到仙道的耳朵都红了，以为不隔着屏幕的仙道终于知道害臊了，语重心长地和仙道讲道理：“我比你小，你像以前那样喊我流川就可以，如果你实在想叫我哥，可以叫我大哥，‘好哥哥’有一点恶心。”

是是是大哥都听你的。流川难得跟人讲这么多话，但仙道没法感到受宠若惊，只觉得这里是呆不下去了，瞅了眼记分牌，A大败局已定，干脆扯着流川手臂就往场外走。

流川听话地跟着仙道，打了车去仙道家，路上仙道问一句他答一句。仙道才得知流川在美国过得还不错，在校篮球队遇到了不错的教练和队友，目前只是等待机会。这趟回日本是参加赤木的订婚局，一到日本就把证件丢在了去接机的宫城那里，但宫城和彩子已经回学校，流川决定在网上找个大学生借宿，等第二天速递把证件送过来再订酒店。

“没想到赤木前辈居然就要订婚了。”仙道感叹，鱼柱还在忙着扩充店面无暇恋爱，赤木居然已经弯道超车婚都订了。“那，流川，你有没有男朋友？”

“没有，男人应该先立业再成家。”流川把视线从车窗外移向仙道，心里狐疑，为什么是男朋友，难道仙道是同性恋？流川在美国见过不少同性恋，与己无关，懒得关注，但猜想到仙道也喜欢男人，流川心里突然有点说不清的感觉，不由得猜想仙道喜欢的是怎样的男人。

仙道噗通噗通的心跳因流川的回答有所缓和，偷摸寻思没有男朋友就好，流川以前约过的那些小0也都得给我让路。

到仙道家后流川稍稍打量室内陈设，和仙道高中时租住的房子风格差不多，东西摆放并不整齐却也不脏乱。

“要不要先去我房间睡一会儿？”仙道给流川取了双拖鞋，竟然有点紧张。高中时期两人共处一室是常有的事，可能因为今天别有目的，仙道有些克制不住脑子里乱飞的种种画面。

“嗯，有衣服借我吗，我想先洗个澡。”

“啊有的，你先洗。”仙道立刻去衣柜翻找短袖和短裤，耳朵有些热，流川不愧是圈中大佬，身经百战，居然进了门就想直奔主题。

流川接过仙道给的衣服就去浴室了，仙道去冰箱取了两瓶水就坐在沙发上听里面传来的淋浴水声，脑袋里一片兵荒马乱，连忙灌了口冰水回忆高中时是怎样在流川洗澡时表现如常，结果越想越觉得脸热，满脑子都是浴室里那个人没穿衣服的遐想。

流川很快冲了澡出来，仙道的衣服在他身上有些宽大，锁骨在宽松的领口若隐若现，坐在沙发上打开冰水喝了一口，眼睁睁望着仙道跑去卧室，还险些绊一跤。流川暗忖仙道读了大学怎么反而变蠢了，一定是因为不打篮球少出的汗都回流进脑子了。

流川其实很惋惜仙道不再打篮球，他习惯了和仙道一对一后一起吃饭，在对方家里冲个澡再略坐坐的相处模式，尽管已经时过境迁，但高中的两年依旧是流川非常珍视的时光。而他的朋友不多，除过队友外，仙道是和他在一起待过最久的人了。

仙道在浴室呆了很久，他已经洗完了澡将头发大致吹干，只穿着一条平角内裤对着镜子做心理建设。虽然仙道毫无经验，但也不是对那种事一无所知。目测流川并不是会在床上体贴的类型，不然也不会什么准备措施也不带，就空着手和自己回家。尽管已经给自己洗脑一万次“做流川的0，我可以”，润滑也已挤到了指尖，仙道还是无法下决心把手指插进自己的屁股。

自备tt和润滑，甚至还要自己给自己做扩张。仙道顿感人生凄凉，沮丧地转过身，用手去撑洗手台，却忘了手上的润滑剂，哧溜手滑扫落了洗手台上的洗面奶和杯子，仙道连忙稳住身子趴在洗手台上才没滑倒，但一阵乒乒乓乓的声音已是避无可避。

流川听到动静立刻起身快步走过来。他曾经有一次洗澡时间过久缺氧差点摔伤，就担心仙道发生类似的意外，拉开门却看到仙道撅着屁股只穿着内裤趴在洗手台。

靠。

流川默念着非礼勿视，实际上心底已经被一连串的滚雷炸成焦土。高中时的仙道明明不是这样的，他在球场上所向披靡，私底下温和又绅士，虽然爱和人开些没边际的玩笑但也总是很可靠。短短几年怎么就变得这样怪里怪气。不仅在社交软件上叫自己好哥哥，还在浴室里撅着屁股对镜孤芳自赏。流川不禁感慨岁月是把杀猪刀，磨刀霍霍向仙道。

等仙道反应过来他被看到了什么鬼样子后流川已经迅速离开浴室，仙道又是一番自我开解才鼓起勇气返回客厅。他在家里没有穿上衣的习惯，反正穿了待会儿还得脱，干脆就这样走出去，却看见流川趴在沙发上，脸埋在抱枕里，t恤上滑露出一截细腰，挺翘的屁股裹着单薄的短裤随着呼吸一起一伏。

仙道望着流川的屁股有些移不开眼，一番天人交战后福至心灵：那么一管润滑用在自己屁股上岂不是可惜了，任他流川枫是什么冷面冰山的绝世总攻，我仙道彰也要把他艹成软软糯糯的小媳妇。

俗话说得好，再冷漠的流川枫，直肠也是温暖的。


End file.
